Look What Zygote
by Michmak
Summary: What happens after Sara and Grissom’s eggs hatch? And what do Grissom and Sara - the geeks, not the geckos – name Grissom’s new pet? Part three of the Gecko Love Series


Title: LOOK WHAT ZYGOTE  
  
Author: Michmak  
  
Summary: What happens after Sara and Grissom's eggs hatch? And what do Grissom and Sara - the geeks, not the geckos - name Grissom's new pet? Part three of the Gecko Love Series  
  
Disclaimer: The only characters I own are the ones I create for the purpose of this story. All the rest? Not mine.  
  
__________________  
  
Nick was walking past Grissom's office when something he heard stopped him dead.  
  
"Careful, Sara - if you hold too tightly, you might break it off."  
  
Sara's giggle was soft and amused, "And we wouldn't want that, would we?"  
  
Nick inched closer to the partially opened door, a large smirk plastered on his face.  
  
"I've never held one of these before," Sara mumbled softly, "I didn't realize how soft the skin was."  
  
Nick was trying not to laugh. He had to get his mind out of the gutter before he lost it, but Sara and Grissom were making it too hard.  
  
Hard. Hee.  
  
Greg, who was waling down the hall from the other direction, paused a moment when he saw Nick, leaning against the wall just outside Grissom's office. He was futilely biting his lip to keep from laughing, face turning alarming shades of purple, and appeared to be eavesdropping. Greg smiled. He was down with that.  
  
Walking as silently as he could to the opposite side of the door, he crouched down and grinned at Nick, mouthing the words, "What's so funny?"  
  
Nick just bit his lip harder, and indicated for Greg to listen.  
  
"Okay, I don't want to hurt him. So, show me how to hold him properly."  
  
Greg raised an eyebrow at Nick and grinned.  
  
"Don't squeeze too tight, that's the main thing," Grissom responded softly. "I want him to get used to being handled, so keep your touch light."  
  
"I wonder how big he'll grow?" Sara queried softly.  
  
Nick was shaking so hard, he was crying.  
  
"With a little TLC, he could grow as big as 10 inches," Grissom responded.  
  
Nick smirked at this, mouthing at Greg in mock disbelief, "Ten inches! Someone's dreaming!"  
  
Greg could feel the laughter building in his chest, and tried not to look at Nick as he leaned closer to the opening of the door way, straining to hear. Nick was thisclose to losing it completely, and Greg didn't want to be the one to set him off.  
  
"Hey there, big boy!" Sara's voice was pitched low.  
  
Greg mouthed the word "sexy!" to himself, and continued to listen. "You're just a little thing now, but I'll take good care of you and you'll be big before you know it."  
  
"Don't forget who it belongs to, Sara," Grissom's voice was pitched just as low.  
  
"Really attached to it, are you Grissom?" Sara's tone was teasing, "And here I was thinking I'd keep it in my bedroom."  
  
Nick made a strangled sound and pushed himself away from the wall, gasping for breath as his laughter finally escaped him. Greg couldn't help himself - he started laughing as well. Within seconds the two men were in tears, choking and sputtering as they tried to stop giggling. When Grissom and Sara appeared at the office door to see what was going on out in the hallway, the two men started laughing again.  
  
"Care to let us in on the joke?" Grissom cocked an eyebrow at Nick, who was beyond words.  
  
Greg managed to choke out, "Have you named the baby yet?"  
  
Around the corner, Ecklie stopped dead in the hallway. Baby? Who was Greg talking to? He inched forward carefully, and almost swallowed his tongue when Grissom responded.  
  
"We won't even know if it's a boy or girl for awhile yet, so no - haven't named it."  
  
Greg cocked his eyebrow at Grissom's use of the word 'we'. "Sara's going to help you name it?"  
  
Sara nodded vigorously, "For now, though, we're just calling it zygote, right Grissom? We won't find out if it's a boy or girl for another eight months or so."  
  
A sly smirk crossed Ecklie's face. So, Sara and Grissom were going to have a baby, and from the sound of things the pregnancy was still in the early stages. 'Wait until Mobley hears about this!' he sighed, as he spun on his heel and headed happily down the hallway.  
  
"Why eight months?" Nick had managed to get his laughter under control.  
  
"That's when they hit sexual maturity," Grissom responded.  
  
"Unlike you and Greg, who will never reach that stage!" Sara teased.  
  
Grissom half-smiled at that, enjoying Greg's patented look of outraged shock. "Tres amusant, my pseudo-friend," he retorted. "Just remember who got you two together in the first place!"  
  
Grissom shifted uncomfortably at this, shooting a quick glance at Sara. "Pardon me?"  
  
"I got you together - at least, the lizard versions," Greg responded, "So I'm like the uncle - or the God-father - or,"  
  
"If you compare yourself to the sperm donor, I'm outta here," Nick interrupted. Sara started laughing.  
  
"You two are so bad. So what was so funny earlier?" She pinned Nick with a dark stare, making him squirm.  
  
"Word of advice, Sara - if you and Grissom are going to be talking about things getting 'hard', and 'growing bigger' - shut the office door!"  
  
Grissom's eyes glinted in amusement, even as his ears turned red. Sara just laughed. "You were eavesdropping again!"  
  
Nick shrugged, grinning, "Guilty as charged! But seriously - if I didn't know what you two were talking about, I would of thought -"  
  
Mobley chose this minute to barge around the corner, Ecklie trailing gleefully behind him.  
  
"Grissom! Sidle! I need to speak with you!"  
  
_______________________________  
  
Author's Note: And thus ends - honestly - the Gecko Love Series. 


End file.
